disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcus Davenport
Marcus Davenport January 18, 2003 age 13 (portrayed by Mateus Ward) is a main antagonist and a recurring character of Disney XD's series Lab Rats. Personality He seems to be kind, harmless, but his friendly act of innocence doesn't fool Leo Dooley. He revealed himself to be a truly dark and mean character who is ruthless and manipulative for a reason, and will not let Leo to mess up his plans and stop at nothing to achieve his goals. Despite this he creates a believable facade of being a friend. He only reveals his true personality to Leo. Family *Douglas Davenport *Donald Davenport *Leo Dooley *Adam Davenport *Bree Davenport *Chase Davenport *Leo Dooley Powers and Abilities *'Laser Vision': Marcus has green laser vision much like Adam's except his destroys things and Adam's laser vision melts things. Marcus's vision proves to be incredibly powerful, one single pulse was enough to destroy his giant robot. *'Molecular Kinesis': Marcus has the same ability as Chase. *'Plasma Grenade': He uses a plasma grenade on Adam, Bree and Chase causing them to fall down. *'Bionic Energy Blast': A green gaseous energy used on Donald Davenport. *'Psychological Manipulation Skills': Ever since his first appearance, he lied and fooled the lab rats into believing he is a innocent troubled boy, revealing only to Leo that he is actually a sinister bionic villain. *'Super Intelligence': It is very probable that Marcus has super intelligence because he said that he made the upgraded weapons on the remote controlled home security robot. *'Lighting Manipulation': Marcus can harness lightning in his palm and use it as a weapon. It is presumably powerful enough to kill a person. *'Super Strength': Marcus easily over powered Adam and was able to lift and throw him. *'Super Speed': Marcus is even faster than Bree, being able to dodge her high speed attacks with ease. *'Invisible Force-Field': Marcus was shown capable of making a force-field to block the laser that Donald fired at him. Unlike Chase's force-field, which is a dome, Marcus's is shown to be like an invisible shield. *'Super Durability': Marcus easily shrugged off all of Adam, Bree and Chase's attacks and is shown to be able to take immense amounts of damage. *'Martial Arts': Marcus can easily hold his own against Adam, Bree and Chase in hand-to-hand combat. *'Saw Fingers': He tries to kill Leo with spinning saws that come out of his hand. *'Wi-Fi Hotspots': He has a mole on the back of his head that is actually a Wi-fi Hotspot. *'Super Hearing': He and Chase were the only ones to cover their ears when Bree was playing guitar. Episode Appearance Season One Episodes *Concert in a Can *Mission: Space Season Two Episodes *Speed Trapped *Leo vs Evil *Bionic Showdown Season Four Episodes *Bionic Action Hero (android hand only) *The Vanishing Season Five Episodes Were Back (cameo;rebuilt) Trivia *When he is evil or on the triton App He has all the powers of the Lab Rats, and knows their secret identities. Gallery Bree_and_marcus.jpg Jijimage.jpg Qimage.jpg Category:Lab Rats characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Live-action characters Category:Martial Artists Category:American characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Live-action villains Category:Those destroyed Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-heroes